What Happens Next Part II The school year
by Yavonna Han
Summary: The second part of the story. You need to read Part I first. Takes place during Harry's 6th year. What happens? Lets find out. Please review
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Hey there. I hope your ready for the first chapter of part 2 I have really enjoyed the writing and you all telling me what you think. What Happens Next is my first story, and I thank all of who gave their support. I hope to continue part 2 through out the school year, so we'll see how it goes  
  
Chapter 1- Back to School  
  
It was Sunday September first, and the morning was dark and rainy. A storm was in full fledge outside the windows of the Potter house. Only a few of the occupants were already awake. There was a loud crack outside as lightening ripped through the sky. This is what brought Harry Potter from a somewhat rest full nights sleep. He was just dozing off again when something felt odd. He felt as though he was being watched. Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Ugg! Dobby don't do that!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Dobby is very sorry Sir, but it is time for Harry Potter to be getting up. Harry Potter must be leaving for school today." Dobby said with a long face and droopy ears. You could see how Dobby had hated to upset Harry.  
  
Now that Harry was fully awake, he reached for his glasses, and put them on. He saw how hurt Dobby looked.  
  
"I'm sorry Dobby, you just scared me. That's all. I didn't sleep well last night." Harry said hoping it would make Dobby feel better, and to his relief Dobby's ears perked back up.  
  
When Dobby left Harry looked at his clock it was just after eight. Maybe they won't be in such a rush this year. Harry decided that he'd take a quick swim in his tub; after all he wouldn't get to use it again until the Christmas holidays. When he finally got dressed he went down to breakfast.  
  
The table was full as he was the last one down. Everyone said their mornings except for Dudley. Then Harry noticed Dudley looked almost green. Petunia was patting his hand.  
  
"There, there, it will be all right Popkins." She said mothering the boy.  
  
"You alright Dud?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah." His voice squeaked.  
  
"He's just nervous about starting a new school. Aren't you dear?" Molly said as she sat a plate of sausage and eggs in front of Harry.  
  
"Well, at least you will be able to owl us to let us know how it is." Harry said. Dudley nodded giving Harry a weak smile.  
  
By half past nine the whole house was in an uproar. You would think that since everyone spent yesterday packing they'd be ready.  
  
"Mum, I can't find my shoes." Ginny yelled.  
  
"Did you try the cupboard, dear?" Molly hollered back.  
  
As the trunks gathered in the front hall along with their owners, the side door bell rang and Ickus went to answer it. "Everyone have their things?" Molly asked looking around the group.  
  
"Mum I still can't find my shoes." Hollered a barefoot Ginny.  
  
"Try above your head dear." Molly said with a smirk. Ginny looked up to see her sandals dancing above her head.  
  
"Fred, George, I'm gonna get you for this!" Ginny yelled her mood today seemed to match the storm outside.  
  
"We were just making sure you wouldn't lose them." Fred said trying to keep that I'm so innocent look, which his bother matched perfectly.  
  
"Well now, let's get your trunks to the cars."  
  
After, the cars were loaded up Arthur shouted out their assigned seats. Petunia, Dudley, Harry, would ride with Moody, Remus, and Tonks, while Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George would ride with Arthur and Molly. "Hey, what about me, am I just supposed to walk there?" yelled an angry completely red Ginny.  
  
"No, we'll just strap you to the top and use you for the siren." Fred joked.  
  
"Sorry dear, I must have miscounted. I thought we only had twelve. We'll just squeeze you in somewhere. I'm sure there will be room." Arthur said looking a little embarrassed at forgetting his only daughter.  
  
"Now then, load up. We're going to be late." Moody growled, his magical eye continually rolling to scope out the situation.  
  
"Would you knock that off? You're making me nauseous with that thing." Tonks said covering her mouth like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Constant," started Moody but was cut off by most of the groups' "vigilance"  
  
"Yes, we know."  
  
They all piled into the cars. Ginny was still upset at her brothers and at being forgotten, so Ginny chose the car that none of her family was in. Moody, Petunia, and Remus were in the front while Tonks, then Dudley and Harry were in the back. "What are you waiting for? Climb on in I'm sure Harry won't mind if you sit on his lap." Tonks said with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe I should try the other car." Ginny said nervously.  
  
"There's the same amount in the other one and you'll have to give it a run to catch up." Tonks smiled trying to hold back laughter. Ginny looked up and saw the other car pulling off down the drive.  
  
"It's ok Gin, I can take it." Harry said patting his lap. Ginny blushed slightly and climbed in the car and on to Harry's lap.  
  
"Whoa there, you didn't eat a bunch of Hagrid's rock cakes for breakfast did you?" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Are you calling me fat Potter?" Ginny seethed, but also noticed the humor in his face. She started wiggling on his lap knowing her brothers always complained that she had the sharpest, boniest, bum.  
  
"Ahhh, I give. It always looked like you have enough padding back there. How do you manage to sit on that?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Why Harry, have you been looking at my bum?" Ginny asked with a smirk and fluttered her eye lashes.  
  
The whole car erupted in laughter, while Harry just turned pink. He also took her and shifted her weight a little so not to crush anything.  
  
They arrived at King Cross with only a few minutes to spare. They quickly got trolleys and loaded up their trunks and other belongings. Aunt Petunia and Dudley said their goodbyes to everyone just before the barrier that was the secret entrance to platform 9 3/4.  
  
The rest of the group made their way onto the platform. Moody immediately scanned the area for potential dangers and the positioning of the other Aurors. Molly pulled each of her children then Harry and Hermione in for a hug with her eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
Remus found an empty compartment near the front, and they stowed their trunks, cages, and carriers. They finished up their goodbyes as the last whistle blew before the trained chugged away.  
  
Molly and Arthur found their way back through the barrier to an awaiting Petunia and Dudley.  
  
"Ready to go?" Arthur said looking to Dudley who nodded. The twins would apparate back home.  
  
They went back to the car and began the trip to Cigamnon, Dudley's new school. The ride took about an hour and a half, which Dudley spent starring out the window silently. He looked up as the car slowed, turned and passed through an open gate. Perched on the top of the hill was Cigamnon. It was breath taking. It had the look of an old castle, but in better shape.  
  
"Oh, isn't that lovely?" Petunia said.  
  
"It reminds me a bit of Hogwarts, only not as big." Molly said.  
  
It indeed looked like a shorter, smaller version of Hogwarts with a few differences. Cigamnon didn't have as many floors, but was spread out a little differently. There was a small grove of trees near a pond about half the size of the lake at Hogwarts. It also seemed to have a homier feel to the place. Arthur pulled the car up near the front doors where a couple of cars were already parked.  
  
As they were unloading Dudley's trunk the large doors opened and an elderly woman exited. "How do you do? I am Madam Pennysworth. I'm the headmistress here at Cigamnon." She said. She was dressed in black robes and a large black hat.  
  
"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, my wife Molly, and this is Petunia and Dudley Dursley."  
  
"Oh yes, our new student. Lovely to meet you dear." Madam Pennysworth said before adding, "It's still early, how about a look around?"  
  
"That would be nice." Petunia said.  
  
She showed them to the Great Hall, the library, past classrooms, up staircases, and more classrooms, before leading them off into the west wing.  
  
"Here we aren't separated into houses like Hogwarts, but we have assigned dorms where hopefully your dorm mates become like your family. We play muggle sports here, and each dorm has its own team. You can try out if you like. Ah, here we are. You were assigned to the North dorm. This is how they're split, North and South," said the Headmistress  
  
They ended in a corridor that had four doors, two of which said head boy on one and head girl on the other. The other two said North and South.  
  
"Here is your card key." She handed Dudley what looked like a motel room key. "It will open both this door and your room door. They are locked from the outside at all times. If you forget your key you can type in the password on that code box."  
  
She pointed to the metal box above the door handle that had buttons for the entire alphabet with a slot in the top for the key.  
  
"The password is turtle dove for the moment, but I'm sure it will change." The headmistress added.  
  
She led them through the door and into the cozy common room. There were staircases on both the right and left sides.  
  
"Girls go to the left, and boys to the right." She said pointing them out. "Like Hogwarts we have a head girl and a head boy as well as prefects starting fifth year. They are there to help everyone with any problems they might have."  
  
She showed Dudley to his room where his trunk was already waiting for him. There were two beds in the room and it looked very similar to a motel.  
  
The headmistress excused herself saying she'd let Dudley get settled and to be in the Great Hall at six.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look so bad does it Pumpkin?" Petunia said.  
  
"No, not too bad." Dudley replied.  
  
"Dud, just remember its close enough that you can come home on the weekends if you want." Arthur said placing his hand on Dudley's shoulder. "You see everything will be fine, maybe try for one of those teams. You can play grasshopper or something like that."  
  
Dudley grinned he loved it when they got all the muggle things wrong. "Cricket you mean."  
  
"Right, I just knew it was some little bug that hops." Arthur said laughing.  
  
After a while the adults bid Dudley goodbye and made their way back home.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts Express Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Snape were patrolling the corridors making sure that everything was all in order.  
  
Harry sat in the compartment along with Neville playing exploding snap, while Luna read the latest addition of the 'Quibbler.'  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were off in the prefects' compartment, but promised to return when they could.  
  
The boys soon grew tired of the game and silence fell on the three. "Harry what would you say would be the most important quality in a girl. A, intelligence, B, looks, C, sense of humor, or D, magical ability?" Luna asked without looking up from the magazine.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh it's a new test to find your significant other." Luna explained.  
  
"Um, I don't know." Harry wasn't sure he wanted advice from the 'Quibbler', but it was a long trip and he didn't have anything else to do. "Sense of humor, I guess."  
  
"Ok." She scratched down the answer with her quill.  
  
Fortunately Harry was saved from answering further questions by the arrival of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny immediately slumped into a seat and pulled a book from her bag muttering words like, arrogant git and blithering idiot.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Neville asked.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron and Hermione said together. Ron was red faced and looking extremely ticked off.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy over heard a conversation Ginny and I were having and um. . ." she shot a look at Ginny she didn't want to say anything to betray Ginny's trust.  
  
"Anyway Malfoy took a couple of words she said and used it to his advantage." Hermione stated.  
  
Flashback outside the prefects' compartment.  
  
"How's it going with Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I haven't been able to really talk to him there's always people around." Ginny answered.  
  
"Your not going to give up that easy are you?"  
  
"No, definitely not. He's too important. I'll do whatever it takes to get his attention." Ginny said with a determined look.  
  
"So you are defiantly sure then?"  
  
"Of course. You've seen him in a quidditch uniform and the way he rides his broom. I can't wait till quidditch season." Ginny trailed off due to an interruption.  
  
"Play your cards right Weasly and you just might get a closer look." Malfroy said.  
  
"I wouldn't look at you if you paid me." Ginny spat.  
  
"Now, Now, Weasly don't tell me that your families so hard up for money that you're trying to get paid for sex." Malfroy replied.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? There will be no prostituting, paid or otherwise. Just get back to your compartments now, before I start taking house points before term begins." Professor Snape had walked up behind them just as Ron came out of the prefects' compartment.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt. Why does Snape have to be such a git?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, if I had been there." Ron started.  
  
"You would probably have gotten expelled." Hermione finished for him.  
  
The food trolley arrived and they all bought supplies of cauldron cakes, pumpkin pastries, and other assorted sweets. All except Ginny who was still sulking and pretending to read, so Harry bought a few extras just in case she got hungry.  
  
When they finished Ron and Hermione got up saying they needed to do a quick patrol of the train as per the prefect's duties. Hermione asked the others if they would like to come and say hi to some of their other friends on the way.  
  
Neville and Luna agreed but Harry declined the offer. Ginny hadn't muttered a word since arriving back to the compartment.  
  
When the others left Harry moved over by Ginny. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ginny, don't let Malfroy get you down. He's not worth getting upset over." Harry said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Tears began leaking from her eyes as she tried to blink them back.  
  
"I know, but he basically called me a whore. I know it shouldn't bother me, cause it's Malfroy. It's well, it's just everything today. I feel like something is just not right. Maybe it's just the weather, but I'm definitely having an off day." Ginny said with a trembling voice. She turned and put her head on his shoulder while he hugged her rubbing her back.  
  
"It's ok Gin, its ok." Harry soothed.  
  
A strong bolt of lightening flashed through the dark cloudy sky. The lights flickered on the train as the brakes started to squeal, as the train came to a halt.  
  
"What's happening?" Ginny cried.  
  
"I don't know, but we've stopped. Wands out I think." There was only a faint light coming through the window as Harry squinted out into the darkness.  
  
"Lumos." He muttered followed quickly by Ginny and the two made their way to the door.  
  
The corridor of the train was full of students wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Do you feel that Harry? It's so cold." Ginny asked.  
  
Harry nodded. They both felt that before. Harry immediately knew what it was from, dementors.  
  
Remus, Tonks, Kingsly, and Snape who were twards the back of the train, all made their way quickly to the corridors shouting orders for the prefects to round up the rest of the students into compartments.  
  
Remus had one focus, find Harry. He didn't want to loose the last bit of family he had. Yes, family the thought dawned on him. Sirius, Lilly, and James were as close to him as family. Harry was the only one left. He had to protect him.  
  
Tonks quickly sent her emergency owl out to the aurors and then to the Order members, as she followed Remus up the isle to the front of the train.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry made a quick decision, "Everyone back to your compartments, DA members look out for them and anyone who can do the patronus, please help."  
  
A few of the DA members that were in their section started telling the others to get in their compartments. Cho who was standing about two doors down came forward as did Seamus.  
  
"We'll help." They both said.  
  
A scratching noise was heard on the glass of the door in the front of their car as the door started to open. Lightening flashed and they could make out the black robbed figure trying to open the door.  
  
"Remember, happy thoughts." Harry said hoping they could get through this.  
  
"Ginny you'd better stay back with the others." Harry ordered.  
  
"I'm not leaving you." Ginny said with a touch of anger. Everyone's always treating me like a baby she thought.  
  
"But, you never made a patronus." Harry said. "I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you." Harry said as he rushed forward as the door opened.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and a silver stag leapt into the darkness and pushed the dementor back through the door. Harry went to the door and out of the train with Seamus and Cho following.  
  
Ginny knew Harry was right; she hadn't been able to produce more than vapor when she tried last year. Normally, she would have been furious when he'd told her to stay, but this time she hadn't. He said he cared about her. She stood in the middle of the corridor lost in her thoughts for a moment before taking the matter at hand and started helping the other DA members keeping the other students in line.  
  
As she made her way to the back of the car a first year sprung out of the last compartment. She was very tiny and crying.  
  
Ginny called to her, "It's going to be all. . ." She was cut off when the back door sprung open and a dementor emerged reaching for the small frightened girl.  
  
A fire arose in Ginny like none she'd ever felt. She had to help her. She had to do something. She tried, "Expecto Patronum." A weak silver mist shot from her wand and faded into the darkness. The dementor had a hold of the girl and began lowering his hood.  
  
Ginny tried to come up with the happiest moment she could. Harry's birthday, the closet, helping Harry in the pool, the passion of his kisses, the fire she felt in her veins when she was in his arms. The passion, the fire. "The fire," she muttered. Yes, it felt right, the fire.  
  
"Expecto Patronum Incendio" she yelled. Instead of silver mist this time a fiery substance leapt out and took form. She was shocked! She expected an animal or something, but not what she saw. Her patrons stood two legged, well floated, and wielded a sword. The patrons leapt forward and charged the dementor.  
  
It released the child and she ran to Ginny. Ginny pushed the girl back to the other students and followed her patrons out of the door. She watched as her patronus, her Harry, swing the sword through the dementor engulfing it in flames before charging another.  
  
Ginny looked to see hundreds of dementors, some advancing and a few being driven back. She saw Remus, Tonks, and Kingsly holding them off toward the back of the train and Harry, Seamus, and Cho towards the front.  
  
Hermione was emerging from the middle of the train and ran towards her. She looked up to see her patrons return to her as the dementors were driven from the immediate area.  
  
Hermione was in awe, "Ginny, how did you do that?"  
  
"I'll explain later. We need to get to Harry, they need our help." She said as the girls ran towards Harry, Seamus, and Cho. They were having a very hard time producing more then mist and there were too many dementors for Harry to hold off.  
  
"Expecto Patronum Incendio." Ginny yelled and her Harry patronus gallantly sprung forth yet again. Hermione's eyes grew wide, but she followed suit, "Expecto Patronum Incendio."  
  
She yelled while thinking of her picnic with Ron. Ginny noticed the blush that crept to her friends face and told herself to ask about that later.  
  
A fiery otter sprang forth following the other patronus to the dementors that surrounded. Harry, Seamus, and Cho were now on their knees, they were losing their strength fast. One by one the otter and fiery Harry slashed their way through the dementors engulfing them in flames as many fled.  
  
Hermione quickly hollered to Harry the new spell to defeat the dementors. He was getting weak, but tried it. His stag erupted forth, not in the usual silver form, but a fiery one.  
  
By the time Aurors and the Order members arrived the ground was littered with the burnt remains of many dementors. The rest had fled. The new spell, in very little time, had spread to the others who were fighting, all wondering about its origin.  
  
"Who came up with this spell?" A slightly balding older ministry Auror asked.  
  
"Um." Ginny started, but was elbowed by Hermione. She saw the look on Remus's face which said to keep quiet.  
  
"I think someone must have gotten confused." Remus stated. "We really must get the children on their way and safely to Hogwarts and fixed up properly." Remus nodded and gestured for everyone to get back on the train.  
  
Tonks went to where the lunch trolley was kept and relieved it of all the chocolate she could, and started passing it to those who needed it. The train was soon making the last portion of the journey to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went back to their compartment. "How did you know to do that Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure really. I was trying to come up with my happy thoughts and it just came to me." Ginny answered. "The fire just felt right and it made sense to counter act their coldness."  
  
"Fire!" Hermione gasped. "It's your element."  
  
"I guess so." Ginny shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Hey Gin, I liked your patronus. Harry's saved you again." Ron chuckled.  
  
"I guess you're right." Ginny blushed. "I think it's because he saved me in first year. He became my knight in shimmering armor."  
  
"You mean shining." Ron retorted.  
  
"No, just shimmering." Ginny answered with a grin. Harry sat back with a smile. He understood what she meant. She thought of him more as a person than as a hero. More than just the boy who lived.  
  
A.N. Ok there you have it tell me what you think. Now I am expecting to hear from the regulars from part 1. Please don't disappoint me. I miss you. Oh and it would be nice to hear from some new people as well. You can send you thoughts, opinions, and if you have questions. I would love to hear from you. Sincerely Yours, Yavonna Han PS. Ten points to any one who can name the movie where I got "Knight in shimmering armor from. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

Chapter 2 The Sorting  
  
Though a little behind schedule the Hogwarts finally pulled into the Hogsmede station, where the carriages awaited to take all but the first years up to the castle. Remus instructed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry to accompany himself up to the headmasters office. The group immediately loaded into one of the carriages led by the thestrals up to the castle.  
  
The Headmaster was waiting their arrival at the entrance to his office. "Ah, I see you you managed to make it the rest of the journey unscathed."  
  
"Yes but there is a matter that we need to discuss." Lupin replied.  
  
"Shall we then?" The Headmaster questioned motioning to the staircase.  
  
They went up the staircase and into the Headmasters office, where he motioned them to sit. The Headmaster took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"So tell me about the attack." He said bringing his hands to a point under his chin.  
  
Remus nodded and began his tale. "The train was forced to stop and the dementors started to attack the train, I believe that Harry and Ginny were near the front of the train, while I and the others, who were there to protect them were on our rounds and unfortunately were all in the rear of the train. This was a mistake that shouldn't have been made. As the train slowed, I tried to make my way towards the front, but when I reached to door the dementors were already swarming the last car. I think we overshot their mark, so the they attacked the end first. Tonks, Kingsley, and I tried to fight our way through each car positioning ourselves between the cars to keep the dementors at bay, Snape taking the last. A few of the DA members tried to help but few were successful. We only made it about midway up I saw Hermione's otter helping in the fray." He nodded to the young witch.  
  
"As we continued to fight I saw the most amazing thing, Albus." Remus took a minute shaking his head still not believing what he saw.  
  
"So, what did you see?" The Headmaster probed.  
  
"I saw a new Patronus. It looked just like our Harry here, brandishing a sword, but that wasn't the part that that got me. It wasn't silvery like every other. It was gold and firery, unlike any I've seen. It didn't make the dementers flee but it engulfed them." Said Remus.  
  
"Miss Weasley, first I'd say congratulations on obtaining your patronus." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but the headmaster put up a hand to silence her. "How did I know?" Ginny nodded. "I wouldn't have found anyone more suited to that particular patronus. I told you both once that you formed a bond down in the chamber. I think this shows a bit of that. Now what spell did you use to conjure it?"  
  
"I used 'Expecto Patronum Incendio'." Ginny said meekly  
  
"Ah that explains the fiery appearance. How did you come up with that combination?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
"I don't really know I just felt it." Said Ginny while fingering the chain around her neck.  
  
"Interesting" The headmaster studied the group. They all looked quite disheveled from their adventurous trip. Then he caught a flash of something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Miss Weasly, may I see your necklace?" the Headmaster asked  
  
"Why Proffessor, it doesn't mean anything." Hermione stood quickly not knowing if they could let anyone know about the medaillions and their meanings.  
  
"Well then Miss Granger why don't you show me yours then." The Head master answered looking very serious.  
  
Hermione gulped, she didn't know any way out of this one, so she slowly lifted the pendant from her robes.  
  
"Yes very interesting." The Headmaster nodded. Then reaching inside his desk he pulled out a very similar medallion. "You must be the newest group of Marauders then, and elemental ones at that." The Headmaster chuckled.  
  
They all sat there looking at the Headmaster blankly but with a million questions going through there minds. Hermione was the first to make the connection. "I didn't see your name on the list."  
  
"Of course you did, only in my youth I went by my middle names I wasn't to fond of Albus back then. I used Percival Wulfric. Does that ring a bell for you." He added when Hermione scrunched up her nose trying to remember what his full name was.  
  
"Yes, Professor." She did indeed know that name.  
  
Ron looked like a light went off in his head "So your not nutters. Your just a marauder." He said before realizing how it sounded.This earned him a glare from Hermione. "Sorry Proffesor." Ron muttered.  
  
"That's alright Ron," the Headmaster chuckled.  
  
"Remus why didn't you want us saying who came up with the spell." Harry asked.  
  
"I thought it best to talk to Albus first, and also if it got around that Ginny or the rest of you were elemental, it would put you all in even more danger. Someone with elemental gifts would be a great asset especially when you have all four. I am sure Miss Granger has figured out that these gifts give you a better understanding. Just like Ginny felt how combining her gift of fire to the already existing spell would kill the dementors. They are hard gifts to control and you may use them without even knowing it." Remus answered.  
  
"That is very true. I am glad you were there to intervene." Said The Headmaster. "Now I think we should all adjourn to the Great Hall. We have a welcoming feast to attend."  
  
Remus said his goodbyes to the group and they made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there they took their places at the Gryffindor table. Proffessor Dumbledore entered and took his position in the middle of the head table.  
  
"Sorry for the delay but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped." The headmaster started. "Let us please start the sorting." He gestured to the door at the side of the room, which opened revealing Proffessor MacGonagell. She entered the Great Hall followed by the first years who were waiting to be sorted. She then moved the stool to the front with the Sorting Hat so it would be in plane view of most everyone. The rip in the hat opened like a mouth and began to sing the new years song.  
  
Many years ago  
when I was fresh and new  
Two witches and two wizards  
decided to build this school  
Each of them had one thought  
deciding to teach their own  
First Gryffindor said I'll take those  
with hearts the bravest to be known  
While Slytherin wanted those  
whos blood was of the pure  
But only the sly and cunning  
ever would endure  
Then Ravenclaw said I want those  
with cleverness in their brain  
Alas Hufflepuff said loyalty was the best  
and took all who did remain  
  
The Hat paused for a moment before shouting out.  
  
Now is time I warn you all  
that this is wrong to separate  
Learn from those with different skills  
and stop this silly debate  
  
The Hat became quieter now and finished its song  
  
But if you must to find your home  
Place me on your noggin  
I will try this once again  
to see which house you belong in  
  
MacGonnagall stared blankly at the hat for a few moments until Proffesor Dumbledore cleared his throat. And motioned for her to continue. She took the list and called the first name. "Braddock, Emily" The girl came forward and vlimbed on the stool, where Professor MacGonnagall placed the hat on the girls head. The hat took a moment and then said quietly "Well if I have to" before it shouted "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Crabbe, Malcolm" The Proffessor called the next name.  
  
"Let me see. Your family all are Slytherins. You seem to need more courage though." The hat whispered. "Gryffindor" It shouted.  
  
Malcolm seemed more than a little shocked as did a few at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Edgecomb, Justin"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
The names went on. Any of the 1st years that had relation in school were seemed to be placed in a different house than their sibling.  
  
"Johnson, Thomas"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Until finally reaching the last name.  
  
"Zambini, Samantha"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
This year the applause was minimal although each house clapped for the ones joining them, but you couldn't miss the many stunned looks spread through out the hall. Samantha took her seat at the Gryffindor table, there was an empty spot near Hermione, who heard her mumble "Mum and Dad will not be pleased."  
  
I would like to welcome all of the new students, as well as those returning, to another year at Hogwarts. Without further ado let the feast begin." The Headmaster waved his hand and the tables filled to the brim, with roasted chicken, Porkchops, Mashed potatoes and gravy, roasted potatoes, different kinds of vegetables, yeast rolls, and pumpkin juice. Ron it seemed to be the first to dig in.  
  
"Ronnald" Hermione scolded, looking disgusted at Ron who had a drumstick in each hand.  
  
"Wha." He returned between bites. "I'm a growing boy."  
  
They ate their way through the food and when it was almost gone, it was replaced with mounds of puddings and trifle. When the last plate was magically cleared away, the Headmaster stood.  
  
"This year we have a few changes to our staff. First Id like to introduce to you Proffessor Emiline Vance. She has kindly agreed to teach first through fourth years Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was a moderate round of applause when the stately looking withch stood. Harry immediately recognized her due to the green shawl she wore as a part of the advanced guard that picked him up from Privit Drive the year. before.  
  
"Fifth years through seventh years will meet in one of the larger classrooms on the second floor. The one next to the portrait of Penelope the Prowd. I find it's the closest so I will have a lesser chance to be late."  
  
This gained a few chuckles before the realization spread that he just announced that he would be teaching. A roar of applause erupted as the fifth sixth and seventh years that were signed up for the class stood announcing their approval.  
  
"Well thank you. I am glad I have your approval. I also would like to Introduce Proffessor Greta Catchgrove. She will be teaching the course Magical Maintenance and Living. This is of course new to our coriculum and requirement to all 6th years. Of course this year it is open to seventh years who wish to take it."  
  
Everyone gave polite applause to the older witch, who had grayish hair twisted in a knot at the back of her head, and wore light blue work robes with and apron on the front. She looked like she was ready to begin cleaning or baking at any moment.  
  
"Ron, doesn't your Mum have a book of hers?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron just shrugged but Ginny answered, "Charm your own cheese."  
  
"To think we have to learn how to cook and clean." Said Ron pulling a face.  
  
Hermione scowled, "I would rather enjoy learning how to cook and mor than just the basic household charms I could never learn any at home, and its easier to have the practical than just reading about it."  
  
Well of course you cant learn them at home, Hermione. Your Mums a muggle. Said Ron who missed that she had implied that fact. The other three just glared at him. "Now I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, wishes me to remind you for what is it, the four hundred and sixty third time. That magic is prohibited in the halls, as well as a continually growing number of items, thanks to Weasley Wizarding Weezes. These items can be checked with the list posted on Mr. Filch's office door." The Headmaster paused before continuing. "Now then I would like to reinforce to you all that indeed we are in darker times and to be cautious. No one out after curfews and always stay in groups. Never go anywhere alone. I also feel that especially in these time we need to remember to act our age and have fun other wise the dark has already won. Just be aware of your surroundings. We need to extend friendships to others even if they are different from ourselves. That being said, off to bed with you lot. Classes begin in the morning."  
  
Everyone began leaving the tables and made their ways to their common rooms. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left together after waiting for the largest of the crowd to diminish. They began walking the all so familiar route to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"ribbit.....ribbit"  
  
Hermione stopped. "What's that noise?" They all stopped, listening.  
  
"I don't hear anything then others going to their dorms." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione gave a shrug and they continued on their way.  
  
"ribbit.... ribbit......ribbit...ribbit"  
  
"That's strange it sounds like a frog." Ron said trying his best to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going up to bed. Let me know if you find any mad frogs on the loose." Said Ginny shaking her head. They were all mad the lot of them and she didn't have the time to waste in search of silly noises.  
  
Ginny headed up the stairs leaving the too innocent looking trio at the bottom.  
  
"ribbit....ribbit.........ribbit....ribbit"  
  
"Miss Weasley!" Ginny looked up to see Professor MacGonagall on the flight of stairs above her. "I do find your choice of foot wear most entertaining but please do find something more suitable to wear to classes." Professor MacGonagall said. The usually stern Professor had the trace of a smile on her face an a light twinkle in her eyes.  
  
The tree at the bottom of the stairs were currently in a fit of giggles while Ginny looked down at her feet. Where she had put her sandals earlier that day, were now big fluffy green frogs. She moved her right foot. "ribbit"  
  
"Yes Professor" Ginny said and turned back to her laughing friends and stuck out her tongue.  
  
The three hurried after her. "Well at least we know that the 'noticabiltiy' charm works." Ron laughed.  
  
"Yes I didn't hear or notice them until MacGonagall pointed them out, Thanks." Ginny said dryly. "I thought you were testing it with the twins." Ginny added looking at Harry.  
  
"I did. I chose where to use it." Harry laughed. "Besides Gin I thought you liked frogs. The color matches my eyes." Harry grinned fluttering his eye lashes at her.  
  
"That's alright Potter, you'll get yours." Ginny tried to look serious but couldn't help a giggle at the look on Harry's face.  
  
Meanwhile in the Headmasters office a very upset Professor MacGonagall was conferring with the Headmaster.  
  
"You know what I mean Albus, doesn't it seem that the hat placed all the new students in the direct opposite house it should have?" Minerva huffed.  
  
"It would seem that way." Albus started but was interrupted.  
  
"Seem, Albus. I heard the hat tell Crabbe that he needed more courage before it placed him in Gryffindor." Minerva interjected.  
  
"Minerva please calm yourself." Albus soothed. "I don't think there is any real harm done. Who knows maybe it will do the children some good.  
  
AN: Well I finally got chapter 2. I had to type it myself and I really suck at it. None of the chapters so far are betaed so forgive my mistakes. I was pleasantly surprised with all of the great reviews. I thank you. I hope that I make my points clear enough for everyone, but if you don't understand something feel free to ask. 10 points to Ethan Feld and Jen for knowing the answere to my question. The movie was What's Eating Gilbert Grape. Also congrats to Ethatn Fields who caught the name of Dudleys school Cigamnon nonmagic. For all thos interested I will try to get to some of the snogging you asked for  
  
Individual response:  
  
Ginnysguy: Thanks  
  
Maria: shimmering instead of shinning? Well simmering means basically that he is more of a real person not the fictional type of perfect knight. Hes not perfect cause no 'person' is. Does that help you?  
  
TuxedoMac: I'll forgive you this time. Ah so you think you know me. Am I becoming predictable? (big grin)  
  
Rahl: Thanks  
  
Jennifer: Thanks  
  
Sweethoneyno1: Thanks  
  
CastusAlbusCor: Thanks  
  
Shawn Picket: No Thank you  
  
Moony-Padfoot_Prongs_4ever: Thanks  
  
RavenPotterBlack Thanks  
  
sintishortstop: Thanks  
  
Post_Scriptum: I don't believe in taking the power thing too far so don't expect any supernatural powers.  
  
HappySnakes Rule: One of the only ones who brought up the grasshopper I liked that myself.Of course you're a regular (not only cause I love the name) Hermione Got her patronus in book 5 Ginny is the element fire and Hermione is air.  
  
Natbag: Glad to see you congrats on figuring out the nonmagic I might be saving the mass slytherin attack for Halloween but not too sure yet. Glad you liked thr grasshopper thing. Please no especially don't sent a hoppogriff I sure would hate to get to fly around on a Hippogriff (not sure if your old enough to remember the old story of brier rabbit)  
  
Lourdes: Thanks I see you have some ideas of your own 


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Surprise

Chapter 3-Sweet Surprise  
  
The day dawned bright and sunny. Harry and Ron went down to breakfast and found Ginny and Hermione already there, both going over their schedules. Harry picked up his schedule and began reading, "So, what do we have today?" Ron asked between his bites of egg.  
  
"First up, Magical Maintenance and Living." Harry replied. "Then Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
None of the three sixth years needed the later course for their futures, but couldn't disappoint Hagrid by not taking it. "We have a free period after lunch. Wow, it looks like we have free periods on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Not to mention no more night classes."  
  
Both Harry and Ron received non-passing grades in Astronomy and were thankful they didn't need it.  
  
"That's gonna be great, huh Hermione?" Ron said happily.  
  
"Great for you I have advanced Arithmacy that period." Hermione returned.  
  
"So what do we have after that?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know you could look at the schedule yourself." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Naaw, it's easier just to ask Harry." Ron replied before stuffing more food in his mouth.  
  
"Well we have Transfigurations and Charms." Harry finished.  
  
"Good, no potions." Ron said making a face.  
  
"Nope, we have double potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays afternoons after Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts those mornings." Harry continued.  
  
"Tuesday and Thursday mornings?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Because that's when I have Defense." Ginny showed them her schedule.  
  
"Well, maybe there's a mistake." Ron said.  
  
"Or maybe he combined the upper years. Dumbledore did say we were meeting in one of the larger classrooms." Hermione answered smugly. "I mean you can't expect him to teach that many classes. He's very busy."  
  
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Harry decided.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for their first class. They were one of the first to arrive. Ron and Hermione paired together at the back desk, while Harry sat in front of them and was soon joined by Neville. As the students all filed in the Gryffindors were disappointed to find they shared this class with the Slytherins, but after a second glance they noticed that all of the sixth year had joined them.  
  
"Good morning class. I am Professor Catchlove and this is the first class of Magical Maintenance and Living."  
  
"Can anyone tell me what we will be learning in this class?" the Proffesor asked cheerfully.  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
  
"Ah you would be Miss Granger, am I correct?" The Proffessor asked.  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione muttered, "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh a few of the teachers said you would always be the first with a hand in the air." The professor smiled.  
  
Hermione blushed and sunk down in her chair.  
  
"Ok then, we will be learning domestic charms, such as those for cleaning and cooking," The professor started when Dracos hand shot in the air.  
  
The Professor addressed him, "And you are?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he answered.  
  
"Ah Yes, and before you ask, you DO have to take this course, even though you feel it beneath you because its servants work. You may find your self in a position where you need too look after yourself." The Professor ranted.  
  
"We will also learn about family and marriage rituals, as well as family relations, which includes sexual education." There were a few whops and hollers at this announcement from a few of the boys.  
  
"I am glad your so excited to learn about that topic. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Thomas,Did I get those names correct?" The boys nodded. "Good because you two," she pointed at Malfoy and Goyle. "will prepare a speech on sexually transmitted diseases, and you two" she pointed at Dean and Seamus. "will prepare a speech on the charms and potions to cure said diseases. See me after class for the complete list." The boys all sank in their seats.  
  
"Now our schedual will be as follows, Mondays we will go over the theory and uses of our charms, spells and potions. Yes we will cover some potions. Wednesday we will have the practical portion, hence the reason for a double period. Fridays will be dedicated to the family relations portion. Now if you will all open your books to chapter one we will start on the basic cleaning spells.  
  
When class ended Ron, Hermione, and Harry left to go to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. "What do you think of Professor Catchlove?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think she'll be tough. She didn't let anyone get away with anything in her class." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, at least she put Malroy in his place." Ron said.  
  
"You know, we really need to get Malroy for how he treated Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"We do have a name to live up to." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Do you have something in mind Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione just nodded, but the boys couldn't ask what it was because they had already arrived at their class. "Morning class." Hagrid beamed.  
  
"Today we're gonna be looking at Phoenixes. Professor Dumbledore loaned us his." Hagrid stepped aside and behind him on a perch was indeed Fawks, who trilled for a second before spotting Harry. Fawks then gave her great wings a flap and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Fawks." Harry said stroking her chest.  
  
Most of the other students were in awe that Harry knew the bird and visa versa.  
  
Hagrid went over the properties and tributes of Phoenixes and how rare they were, especially to have as companions. "Yes, Phoenixes are companions, not pets. They chose who they will be loyal to and will come and go as they please. If a Phoenix doesn't want to stay there's nothing you can do about it." Hagrid told the class.  
  
At lunch the three met up with Ginny at the Gryfindor table. Hermione told Ginny of them wanting to get Malroy. "Yes, that would be nice." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Now will you tell us what you have planned?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to work out the details and if I can modify a couple of spells," Hermione started. "and I'll need to send a message to Fred and George, so they could make something for us."  
  
"What do we need Fred and George for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you know anything about making candy?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. "I thought that it would be easier then trying to hex him and less chance of getting got." Hermione grinned.  
  
"How will we get him to eat them?" Harry asked. "I'm sure he won't take anything from us."  
  
"I think I have that all worked out." Hermione said now with an evil grin. "but I want to make sure no one hears, so I'll tell you guys tonight after dinner."  
  
The rest of the classes went by very slowly and no matter how they tried they couldn't get Hermione to tell them what she had planned.  
  
When they got back to the Gryfindor Common room she immediately went up to her room, but after a few minutes came back with several books.  
  
"I just need to find the right combination to make the spell work."  
  
"Tell us already Hermione." Ron huffed. He couldn't stand it any longer. The four headed up so Hermione could speak without being over heard.  
  
"Brilliant!" Ginny said. "I'm glad you're on our side."  
  
"Yeah, remind me never to make you mad." Ron said and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Eww!" Ginny said giving Ron and Hermione a look.  
  
"I just don't understand your ability to modify spells, let alone make new ones." Harry said. "It doesn't even take you very long."  
  
"It's a gift, I guess." Hermione laughed. "I don't even know. I just seem to understand it. I have work to do and I know you have homework."  
  
They all worked until about nine o'clock. "I think I've got it. I'll just owl the twins." Hermione said as she pulled her palm owl out and wrote her message.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ To: Double Trouble Subject: Help From: White Air  
  
We want to prank Malfoy. Can you put this spell on a box of chocolates, the nice ones. I think I have it worked out, but you will need to test it to make sure it gives the desired effect. I thought you could call them complimentary confections. The spell is 'complimentus vocalus'  
  
"Oh Ron, its nine o'clock we have to go. We've got to do tonight's rounds till nine thirty to make sure no ones out after curfew." Hermione said. She quickly packed her books back in her bag and led Ron out of the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm done. I'm going to take my books up." Harry stated.  
  
"There's a comfortable chair open and I've got three chapters to read." Ginny returned as she reached into her bag for a sugar quill. When she found one she took her book and got comfortable in a stuffy arm chair by the fire draping her legs over one arm of the chair and began to read.  
  
After taking his books upstairs Harry decided he wasn't tired enough to go to bed, so he went back to the common room. He noticed that Seamus and Neville were sitting on the couch and Collin was sitting in the arm chair close by. All looked like they were transfiguring on something. Harry couldn't see. He went over and sat between Neville and Seamus. "What's up with you guys?" Harry asked as he nudged Seamus.  
  
"Just watching." Seamus grinned.  
  
"Watching what?" Harry started to ask when his eyes caught sight of Ginny. She looked cute sprawled out over the chair, but that was before he caught sight of her little pink tongue dart out over her sugar quill. She was deeply immersed in her reading and absent mindedly licking her sugar quill, sometimes stopping in mid lick or place, before pulling it slowly out between her now red lip that looked more succulent then the sugar quill.  
  
The boys soon became six all watching as her tongue ran the length of the quill in a most seducible fashion, up and down, in and out. No one heard the portrait hole open or the gasp that sounded.  
  
Ron arrived back from rounds with Hermione, and quickly picked up on what was going on. He marched across the room and ripped the sugar quill from his baby sisters grasp and broke it into several small bite size pieces. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Ginny yelled.  
  
Ron ignored her and faced the on looking who were disappearing rapidly. "And that will happen to yours if I see you ogling my sister again!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Hermione just stood back trying to repress her laughter. Now with the crowd dispersed Ginny charged at her brother. "Ron what in the blazes are you doing?"  
  
"They were staring at you." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, so that's a crime now? And why did you break my candy?" Ginny huffed.  
  
"Because they were. . . . watching you. . . . . um. . . . . .eat it. . . . . ." Ron hesitated not knowing what to say.  
  
"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Ron you're making no sense."  
  
Ron looked to Hermione for help. "Hermione explain it to her."  
  
"No Ron, I'm not so certain I know what you're talking about." Hermione batted her eyes and adopted a sweet and innocent look.  
  
"I'm waiting." Ginny said tapping her foot.  
  
"Well you looked. . . ." Ron started. "looked like. . . ."  
  
"like to what?" Ginny prompted.  
  
Ron's frustration grew. "You just looked like a scarlet women ok?" Ron huffed before he fled upstairs.  
  
Hermione giggled but Ginny still looked confused.  
  
"Hey Harry, maybe you can explain it to her." Hermione called to Harry who was standing by the sofa. Harry's face went red and he fled up the stairs after Ron.  
  
Hermione giggled harder. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ginny threw her hands up in frustration. Trying to control her giggles Hermione put her arm around Ginny and started whispering in her ear. Ginny's eyes grew wide and exclaimed. "OH........ Hey is that like wand polishing."  
  
The next morning breakfast was fairly quiet due to Ron who didn't want to be asked any questions and Ginny who was embarrassed now that she understood. Hermione just sat back with a smile and Harry tried to look anywhere but at Ginny.  
  
"Come on it's time for class." Hermione informed them. The four walked to the second floor corridor to where they were told the class would meet. When they got there a look of confusion was found on many faces.  
  
The four went in and found there were many desks arranged facing a podium on one half of the room, which was a immerse space and the other half was open but looked as if the floor and walls were cushioned.  
  
They found seats and waited for the class to start. Dumbledore entered raising his hand for the students to quiet. "Quickly now find a seat." He started. "I'm sure you're all wondering if there is some kind of mistake." Several of the students nodded.  
  
"I assume you are all in the correct room at the correct time. I am very busy so I decided it would be best to run all three grades as one fifth years. You will gain an advantage by learning a bit more then just what is on the O.W.L.S. and of course seventh years will learn what they need to, to pass their N.E.W.T.'s." The professor added.  
  
"I also decided to run it this way to help you all. Due to the constant changes in teachers and of course last year, not to mention the threat of what we find ourselves under. I want you all well prepared to meet anything you might face. For homework I want you all to keep up on your reading. That will be the only homework I assign. You will be graded on your ability to come to this class with having the knowledge of what you were assigned. Practials will be graded on the performance of the spells. We will spend the first half hour going over the material and the rest of the class in practice."  
  
"If you are quick in picking up the spells we learn I may ask you to help with those who are having trouble. The faster we can learn as a group, the more we can learn in this class. I believe there maybe a club for those who wish to practice defense outside of class. Will the DA be stated Harry?" The professor asked.  
  
Harry was a little taken a back thought about the DA this year. It would be good practice though. The professor gave out the reading assignments for each class, covering the whole month. He let them use the rest of the class to read.  
  
AN. Hey sorry about the wait. For now I may only be able to post once a week. Too many things to do but if I can catch up Ill try to post more often. The school year is different to write about then the summer. Individual response.  
  
Starlight-aurora: thanks  
  
Sweethoneyno1: ok thanks  
  
Shawn Pickett: sorting hat – fix mess up what's the difference we will see. I will slip him in somewhere I think. Your welcome and thanks to you.  
  
TuxedoMac: So are you all of the voices I have got in there? Theres te smart ass . the tease the brain and one with really bad humor, not to mention the evil one. He He Oh and if your just one that looks in at times, should I be embarrassed?  
  
Maria: Thanks  
  
Jennifer: Ill try.  
  
Cinitshortstop: well I hope you don't fall off and I recommend one that's low to the ground and not a high stool.  
  
CastusAlbusCor: I really like frogs my bathroom is done in them and green is my favorite color.  
  
Post-Scriptum: well they cant all be exciting and yes there will be low times.  
  
Natbag: Oh please not flobberworms Id rather have snakes. (who told you of my fear of caterpillars?) Oh and not all the Marauders were elementals they were usually marked as one or as the directions but I think most without having both didn't show any thing really remarkable I do see dumbledore as North the head of the group. Yeah the song was a challenge.  
  
Kelly: Really soon I promise. Please don't hex me.  
  
HappySakes Rule: JKR assigned her patronus and I felt that just because I used a variation of the spell that it shouldn't change. I usually read mostly G/H fics but I wiol read yours if you tell me what it s and when you post it. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Set Up

Ok I know I am very bad. Things got buisy and then my computer screwed up but I think I have it fixed now . To make up for it I added a bit. I hope you all can forgive me on taking so long. Thanks to those who kept reminding me to update. It shows you care. Well here goes.  
  
Chapter 4 – The Set Up  
  
The next day the four Gryffindors trudged silently up to their common room. All were just about beat from the days classes. The sixth years had a double period of Magical Maintenance and Living, and spent the whole period in the owlry putting to practice the cleaning spells. They reviewed in the previous class, and by the time class was over there wasn't an owl dropping to be found and the floor was spic and span. Harry and Ron spent their free period in the library getting started on the potions essay that was due the following day.  
  
Halfway to the common room Hermione gave a little giggle to which both Ron and Harry gave her a look as if she were mad. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her palm owl. "I've got a message from Twins."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ To: White Air From: Double Trouble  
  
Our Dearest Hermione: How most pleased we were to hear from the most brilliant witch Hogwarts has ever known. We wish to thank you for giving us this new spell. It will make a wonderful addition to our humble establishment. We usually slave for weeks coming up with the correct spells and potions. We are very happy to oblige such a beautiful and talented witch and wish to fulfill all of your needs. If you ever tire of our younger, but much more charming brother, please look us up. The two of us would love to satisfy your every whim.  
  
We should have a package for you Friday evening, so not to cause suspicion and will send it to the common room.  
  
Lovingly Yours,  
  
Your humble servants, Fred and George.  
  
"What lovingly yours?" Ron yelled. "I'll kill them. What do they think their doing trying to steal my girl?"  
  
"Relax Ron, it just looks to me that the spell will work and they have tested the product." Hermione giggled. "It also looks like it makes you write it as well as say it."  
  
"You think so?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I've never known anyone call you charming before." Harry answered with a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Ron pouted.  
  
"Oh, you can be charming." Hermione said leaning herself into Ron and giving him a small kiss. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.  
  
"I'll show you charming." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before devouring her mouth with his passionate kiss.  
  
"EWWW!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Hey, we're still here." Harry announced. "Do it in private will ya?" The couple broke apart, both faces turning red.  
  
They mad it the rest of the way to the common room, got all their supplies and began their homework. At nine o'clock Hermione informed Ron of the prefect duties.  
  
"We did them last night." Ron answered looking up at her.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. "Don't you remember Ron?"  
  
Ron gave her a puzzled look. "If you don't want to I'll find someone who does." She stalked off towards the port hole.  
  
"Hermione, wait." Ron yelled after her trying to catch up.  
  
"That was odd." Harry said looking after them.  
  
"Oh, I think Ron just forgot a scheduled snog session." Ginny giggled picking up Hermione's planner.  
  
"She actually scheduled that?" Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh no." Ginny responded with a raised eyebrow. "Says right here." She showed the note book to Harry. "Wednesday nine o'clock pm Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Mental that one." Harry laughed. "What else does she have in there?"  
  
Ginny looked at the schedule again. "Oh here's one, she must have forgotten; at nine o'clock ask Ginny if she can write the letter to go with the candy." She paused. "Oh well, I best get on with it." Ginny took a fresh sheet of parchment and began.  
  
My Dearest Draco:  
  
She paused bitting the top of her quill. Ten minutes later she huffed. "I can't think of anything nice to say to him. Harry do you think you can help me with this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Um, yeah . . . . Sure, don't know how much help I'd be." Harry shrugged. "Where you at?"  
  
"I haven't gotten past the opening. I'm stuck." Ginny announced. "It's too hard writing about someone you can't stand."  
  
Harry nodded, "maybe if you pretend to write it to someone you do like, that would help."  
  
"Ok, that might work." Ginny bent her head thinking for a moment then began to write. This idea seemed to help because she wrote for the next ten minutes before Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Gin, it's a letter not a book." Harry didn't like seeing her take so much time, and have so much thought about whomever it was she was thinking.  
  
"Oh, right." Ginny blushed embarrassed.  
  
"Let's see it then." Harry grabbed the parchment and began to read.  
  
I am to shy to tell you what is in my heart.  
I'm also not sure there are words to describe it.  
I have dreamt of you for so long now and wish I could  
in reality feel your strong arms wrapped around me,  
holding me, making me feel safe.  
I long to feel your quidditch rough hands caress me,  
and I imagine the feel of your soft lips on mine.  
I want to look in your eyes which sparkle like emeralds,  
and give you everything my heart has to offer.  
  
"Umm . . . ." Harry suddenly felt warm. "That's um, real good Gin." He croaked.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione hurried across the common room over to the table. "I forgot to ask you if you'd start on that letter." Ron followed her over to them his ears were a lovely shade of red. Harry raised his hand in the air holding up the letter.  
  
"She's already started."  
  
"Oooh." Hermione squealed taking the letter and began reading. "Oh, that's good . . . . yeah . . . oh wait, we'll need to change that part Malfroy's eyes aren't green." She finished and Ron took it. His eyes widened.  
  
"Hey! Who did you write this about? I don't like you thinking of anyone like that." Ron huffed.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. I can think the way I want to think and don't be going big brotherly on me." Ginny stood and gave him a hard poke in the chest. "Oh and by the way," she grabbed all her things together and shoved them in her bag, "NICE HICKEY RON."  
  
Ginny turned going to her room leaving Ron and Hermione gapping like fish while Harry laughed heartily at their expense. Harry continued to laugh at the pair until a thought tore through his head. Who did she write about?  
  
Friday evening true to the twin's word an owl swooped through the open window of the Gryffindor common room depositing a package in front of Hermione. She eagerly opened the package to reveal a fancy labeled box of chocolates along with a note.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Here are the treats you ordered. Please put them to good use and let us know of the effect.  
  
Fred and George  
  
P.S. We have figured the spell to work for twenty-four hours and the more one talks the better the effect. On Saturday the Four went to breakfast and before long the post owls were flying about delivering their letters and packages. An old barn owl swooped down depositing a package in front of Ginny. Ginny took the note from the package and read.  
  
Form your Gryffindor admirers.  
  
Ginny was puzzled. 'Whats this about?' she thought. She shrugged and pulled open the package. Her mouth droppedand then she covered her now red face with her hands.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Harry asked. She passed the package over to him. Inside there was at least a dozen sugar quills. "Oh" was all he managed now with his face turning pink at the memory passing through his head.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed." Said Ginny through her hands.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ginny it will pass." Hermione offered.  
  
"Yeah at least its not around the whole school." Ron added.  
  
Here this might help." Said Hermione getting up she grabbed the box of quills then made a quick stop by Pavarti and Lavender then a few more girls. When she came back most of the quills were gone, and she took one for herself. Ginny's face lit up , and so did a lot of boys , when she looked around the table to see all the girls Hermione had talked to licking on the sugar quills. She giggled as Hermione unwrapped hers and did the same and even harder when Ron's eyes got big and his mouth dropped. This was short lived because a second owl landed in front of her offering its leg. She took the letter and read.  
  
Red  
I heard about your very talented tongue. How about showing me. I have a  
really big quill you can practice on.  
DM  
  
Now her face was more then red. Anger just boiled off her. Hermione grabbed the letter as Ginny stood mumbling to herself, and left the Hall.  
  
"Really big, Yeah right." Hermione spat.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco sat staring at the red headwith a smirk. He saw how mad she got after reading his note. 'That will show her' he thought, although he really wouldn't mind if she took him up on the offer. This thought made him grow warm.  
  
"Draco" He heard Goyle say bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Your robes on fire." Goyle grunted before turning back to his plate.  
  
Harry followed Ginny out of the Hall. "Ginny, wait up." He called. He caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You Ok?"  
  
"Malfoy is such a jerk." Ginny sobbed. "He basically called me a whore again."  
  
"Your right he's a jerk and you cant let him get to you. No one else thinks that of you and I know its not how you are." Harry soothed.  
  
Harry walked her up to the common room and led her to the couch, where she sat with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah" She answered.  
  
"Who were you thinking of when you wrote that letter?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ginny" Hermione and Ron came running in through the portrait hole interrupting their moment.  
  
"What did you do to Malfoy?" Hermione asked a little out of breath.  
  
"What" asked Ginny confused.  
  
"Well when you got up you were mumbling something and then he started on fire." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah, the teachers had a hard time putting him out. It was great." Ron added.  
  
"What did you say anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't remember. I was just mad and thought about what I would like to do to him." Ginny answered.  
  
"You mean you really started Malfoy on fire?" Harry asked and Ginny just shrugged. "Remind me never to make you mad."  
  
Saturday afternoon Harry was surprised with an owl-mail from Dudley, which he shared with the others.  
  
To: The boy who's my cousin From: Dud Hey Harry,  
  
How's it going? This place is great. Ive never liked studying before, but the classes here are so much more interesting. I got to chose which classes to take and I am behind in a lot of them, just starting you know, so some of the classes I have to take with younger students. They gave me books to read up on the History of Magic, so I can take the course on my own and when I feel I'm ready I can take the test to get credit. Did you know that your in there? A lot of kids were amazed that I'm your cousin. The classes Im taking are; How to live in the Magical world without Magic, Herbology, Chemistry and Potions (a lot of potions don't require magic), Self Defence, Advanced Algebra, and Political Science. Did you know that some squibs go into polotics in the muggle world? That's how the wizarding world is able to deal with the muggles.  
  
My roommate is Anthony Lovegood. Can you believe hes Luna's brother. He's a bit odd, but he's nice and really smart. He's helped me out a bit. I'm just not telling him that I snogged his sister. Well got to go the guys want me to show them some boxing moves.  
  
Dudley  
  
PS Tell everyone Hello.  
  
"Gee he sounds about as bad as Hermione." Laughed Ron.  
  
"I didn't even know she had a brother." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well that's the problem no one ever wants anyone to know when they have a squib in the family." Hermione said glaring at Ron "You know of course that is a good thing now, because of Voldemort. Better to keep them safe."  
  
The rest of the night they joked and played games with the rest of the Gryffindors, which lasted until very late. Harry didn't get a chance to ask Ginny again who she had been thinking about and eventually gave up.  
  
When Harry went up to his room, he felt his owl go off.  
  
To: Green Earth From: Fiery Red  
  
You asked a question?  
  
The answer is YOU.  
  
Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of how to get her to be his girlfriend. He thought he needed to do something special because just asking her to snog didn't seem to work last time. Oh sure he got a good snog but no girlfriend.  
  
Sunday night Hermione and Ginny put on the finishing touches and made their way to the owlry. The left the package with a wise old school owl with instructions for it being delivered at breakfast.  
  
In the common room Harry and Ron were matching their wits in a game of chess. "Hi Harry." Colin came up to the boys.  
  
"Hi Colin." They both returned.  
  
"I've got all the pictures done from your birthday party." Colin told them excitedly. "You want to see?"  
  
"Sure, Colin." Harry answered just as Ron claimed checkmate.  
  
Colin handed Harry a book that had all of the pictures he had taken. "Wow, these are good Colin." Harry said while flipping pages. He came across one section where they had all been at the pool. Most of the pictures were mainly of bikini clad girls in various posses.  
  
"What's that Harry?" Seamus asked coming up from behind looking over Harry's shoulder. "WOW, hey Colin can I get a copy of some of these?" He asked. Soon quite a few were standing behind Harry looking at the pictures, and Harry closed the book.  
  
"Colin, can I get a copy of these?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, those are yours. I made the book for you and if you need any more I always keep the originals for my records." Colin answered eagerly.  
  
"So you have copies." Seamus said putting his arm around Colin's shoulders. Colin nodded.  
  
"I think we need to talk." Dean said as the two boys led Colin away.  
  
"What about?" Colin asked nervously.  
  
"I guess you could say we have a proposition for you." Dean answered.  
  
"Being a muggle born I'm sure you seen a calendar before." Seamus started. "You know one with different pictures for every month." Colin nodded with a grin. "My dad has one above his work bench."  
  
"What do you say we make a little money?" Dean interjected.  
  
"I couldn't possibly sell the pictures without Harry's approval." Colin answered.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get it." Seamus grinned.  
  
The boys called Harry and Ron over to their discussion. "Harry how would you like a way for Gryffindor to make some money? It could be used for helping the team." Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, it could help buy better brooms or new uniforms." Seamus added.  
  
"That would be good then we could make sure everyone had decent brooms to beat Slytherin."  
  
The boys laid out their proposal to Harry enlightening him on all the good they could do for their house and team with the extra money.  
  
"But, wouldn't the girls be upset?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not, what girl doesn't like the boys to drool over her?" Seamus responded.  
  
"I don't want Hermione in it." Ron scowled.  
  
"Well, ok, but don't be surprised when she's mad that you don't think she's pretty enough for you to want her in there." Dean smirked.  
  
"Ok, I wouldn't want that. I just don't like the fact that blokes would be looking at her." Ron crossed his arms. Seamus smiled.  
  
"So do we have a deal then?"  
  
Monday came and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny eagerly made their way to breakfast.  
  
"When are those damn owls going to get here?" Ginny huffed growing impatient. Within a few minutes the first of the owls started to make their way in.  
  
"Oh look." Hermione said as she spotted the old owl she had used. "Now remember, don't act suspicious."  
  
They watched as the owl made its way to Malfroy at the Slytherin table. He was eating his breakfast and not taking notice to his surroundings. The owl stopped in front of him landing on the table leaving the package before flapping its wings and taking off again.  
  
They could see Malfroy look around a bit before picking it up. He looked puzzled and noticed the envelope attached so he removed it first opening it and then reading. His eyes became as big as saucers and then he smirked elbowing the Blaze sitting next to him and the two chuckled at the letter. Wanting to show off his good fortune and to smirk at having someone lust after him he opened the package.  
  
Inside the package he found the box of chocolates. "Go on eat one." Ginny said in a low voice that only the other three could hear. Malfroy opened the box looking at the choices. He chose one raising it to his lips. He looked at Blaze who had asked him something and you could make out the words. "Shove off." Followed by something else.  
  
"Apparently Malfroy doesn't want to share." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yes, he ate it." Ron muttered silently. They watched as Draco ate about five chocolates.  
  
"Hermione did the twins say if there was any difference in the amount you eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, they never mentioned it, but I guess we'll find out."  
  
AN. I want to thank everyone for their support. I wouldn't do this with out you.Quite a few asked for more on Dudley (that's one part I added) Hope that was enough for a start. As always please tell me what you think. Individual response:  
  
BamsSk8Chic: Thanks  
  
Aschowin: Thanks  
  
HappySnakes Rule: Well glad you liked  
  
Starlight-aurora: Sorry about the wait  
  
CastusAlbusCor: I know I keep missing when my typist mispels him I thought I had gotten them all.  
  
Maria: Glad you liked. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Shawn Pickett: I guess he was too caught up in the moment.  
  
Natbag: Sorry cut off before the prank. I see Ginny as innocent (on a certain level) with her mother babying her.  
  
TuxedoMac: Yeah Im keeping the palm owls and I'll be using them from time to time. Ive been very slow for the past couple weeks. Kind of in a daze. The voices seem to be missing or my blonde is just overwhelming them. Any way least I finally got chapter 4 posted. 


	5. Chapter 5 Malfoys Maladies

Ok just so you know that I have put both parts together So when you see chapter 6 up it will be the real chapter. I have been waiting on it being typed for quite some time now. (My typist is ill and I hope we can all wish  
her well) Anita get better soon.  
  
Chapter 5  
Malfoy's Maladies  
  
By the time breakfast was over, the four Gryffindors had watched Draco consumed 6 chocolates.  
  
"I didn't know he had that big of a sweet tooth," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Good thing that," Ron chuckled.  
  
They left the Great Hall just after the group of Slytherins, containing Draco; to make their way up to the Defense classroom.  
  
They met Professor McGonnagle in the Hallway.  
  
"Good Morning," McGonnagle nodded at the Slytherin group.  
  
"Morning Professor," said most of the group.  
  
"Morning Professor," Draco smiled. 'You're looking very lovely today."  
  
Stunned, the Professor dropped her mouth and hurried away. Slytherins were usually polite, but they never resorted to bum kissing in her presence.  
  
"You feeling alright Malfoy?" Blaize asked giving him a strange look.  
  
"What?" Draco looked back, then continued walking to class.  
  
The four behind the group looked at each other grinning.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked, "Did you have the twins put the unnoticeable charm as well."  
  
Hermione had just started walking away. "That was Ginny's idea."  
  
When the class was settled, Professor Dumbledore began class.  
  
"This week we will be working on Shielding Charms. Yes, I know this will be a review for some of you and there seems to be some that haven't yet managed it effectively. So, this will be a good practice for you. Also, you will work on casting shields around others. This takes lots of strength and mind control. Now, who would like to tell me how the basic charm or the 'Protego' charm works?"  
  
Dumbledore looked around the class. "Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"The shield concentrates on the air around the person when it is cast, and when a curse hits, it disperses it causing no harm to the person." said Hermione with confidence.  
  
"That would be correct Miss Granger." said the Professor.  
  
"Now, who can tell me why this only works on less complicated or weaker curses?" The Professor looked around the room again. "Ah! Mr. Malfoy. Will you?"  
  
"Why certainly Professor. I'd love to." Draco started. "The air begins to move when the curse hits, which causes the diffusion, but more complicated or stronger curses move too quickly for the diffusion process."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." The Professor nodded, but Draco remained standing. "Was there anything else Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Professor, I just wanted to tell you that you're the best defense teacher ever." Draco smiled, and the whole class giggled.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy." The Professor said with a smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Oh and Professor did you know that your eyes sparkle very beautifully." Draco added seriously.  
  
The class now broke out in obvious laughter. Professor Dumbldore raised his had to quiet everyone while Draco couldn't figure out what was the matter with everyone.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to break into groups and practice our defenses. If you've mastered your spells, please help those who haven't gotten it yet." The Professor sat down in his chair and turned away from his students so they couldn't see his face. "Looks like the Marauders are going to make this an interesting year." he though to himself while chuckling.  
  
Blaize paired up with Draco, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny moved in near by so as not to miss any thing.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Blaize laughed at Draco.  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Draco answered. "You look nice today...those new robes.."  
  
"That's what I mean." Blaize chuckled.  
  
"I don't know what you're on about Zambini." Draco said seriously. "I know you got a haircut. Looks smashing!"  
  
"That's it!. You've got to stop!. What are you playing at?" Blaize returned and then put on an overly sweet voice. "OH Professor you eyes.."  
  
"What! I didn't say that." Draco stiffened.  
  
"You did! What do you think the whole class was laughing at?" Blaize answered.  
  
Draco's face reddened. He wanted to yell. He wanted to curse, but instead ended up with, "I bet those wonderful Gryffindors are behind this. I wish I could be as talented as them. And of course, they have the most beautiful girls as well."  
  
He finished right when Pansy walked up to him. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and directed Blaize to explain. Pansy, of course, just heard the words Gryffindor girls and beautiful. She slapped him and walked off in a huff.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were having trouble practicing due to their constant laughter.  
  
"How am I going to get through this?" Draco started to ask Blaize but of course added, "You're so wonderful."  
  
"Well you could just skive off until it passes." Blaize offered.  
  
"Can't. Snape said I had to hand in my assignment today or he'll tell my father...He's such a wonderful man." Draco cringed.  
  
"I thought your father was still in prison." Blaize questioned.  
  
"Oh he is, but that doesn't mean much." Draco tried to fight saying anything else. He couldn't say anything nice about his father, which made the effect change a bit, "lovey dovey, sugar and spice."  
  
"You better just keep your mouth shut then." Blaize said while patting him on the back.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were close enough to hear and tried to stifle their laughter, although they had a very hard time doing so.  
  
Draco spent the rest of the class with his head buried in his hands and avoiding everyone. Draco was the last one to leave the classroom for lunch.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster called. Draco stopped and turned back slightly trying to hold his tongue.  
  
"Yes your most handsome Professorness."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I was wondering if you could deliver a message to Professor McGonnagle at lunch."  
  
"Certainly, I would love to." Draco answered, but not wanting to do anything of the sort.  
  
"That would be most appreciated.' The Headmaster grinned and handed him a folded piece of parchment. "And, please tell her not to worry. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Yes your hairy greatness." Draco returned before clapping his hands over his mouth.  
  
The Headmaster chuckled as Draco practically ran from the room.  
  
Draco arrived at the great Hall full of students eating lunch. "Just Great!" he thought as he made his way to the head table. He went to Professor McGonnagle and thrust the note at her. She took the note reading it quickly before looking to Draco.  
  
"Was there something else?" She asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, the almighty twinkling Headmaster said he would grace your utmost beautifulness with his presence shortly." Draco uttered totally appalled with himself.  
  
McGonnagle's eyes widened and looked at the young Slytherin. His face was flushed red, and perspiration was forming on his brow.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling well?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Draco answered and turned around to keep his lips closed, but lost control and added, "You're Perty."  
  
"What!" said McGonnagle in astonishment.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco struggled. "Want to get married?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!." The Professor yelled at the young Slytherin.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what his mouth had uttered and passed out.  
  
The four at the Gryffindor table chuckled at the scene. This was definitely going well. They watched as Professor McGonnagle levitated Malfoy out of the Great Hall.  
  
In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was busy poking and prodding the unconscious boy.  
  
"Can you find anything Poppy?" McGonnegal asked.  
  
"There does not seem to be anything wrong with the boy" Pomfrey said while casting a diagnostic charm.  
  
The door opened and the headmaster entered. "May I have a word Minerva?" he said, gesturing her to join him out side.  
  
"I've been waiting for your explanation your note was rather vague." she pulled the note from her pocket which said 'Watch and listen history repeats'!  
  
"Do you remember your days as a student here?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Well yes. That was a long time ago, but I remember it well. I had such fun in those days." McGonnagal's eyes glazed a little as she lost herself in thought.  
  
The headmaster cleared his throat, bringing her back to the present. "What has that to do with anything?" She asked.  
  
"I do believe that the legacy lives again." The headmaster's eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"You don't mean Albus?" Miniva asked bringing a hand up to cover a smile which was starting to form. "I do believe your team will be knocked into third place this year."  
  
"Never !" Miniva gasped, "no one have ever come close till the Marauders."  
  
"My point exactly" exclaimed the headmaster. He pulled a small black book from the confines of his robes. On the cover, written in gold letters, was 'Hogwarts a History of Pranks'. He opened it to the latest entry; September 10th 1996 The Marauders, complimentary collections.  
  
Miniva looked at the book then up at Albus. "No! not another set."  
  
Draco began to stir, slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
"I see you decided to join the living," Madam Pomfrey remarked. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Draco blinked a couple of times, "Okay, I guess." He swallowed but then continued, "because of your ever so special care."  
  
"Good, since you are feeling better and I can find nothing wrong with you, you may go." Madam Pomfrey muttered then she began busying herself mumbling "Poor delicate boys just falling over."  
  
Draco heard her mumble and retorted before he could stop himself, "I am not delicate, but you are as delicate as a rose just beginning to bloom."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood there gaping as Draco scrambled off the bed heading for the door. He ran straight into the headmaster.  
  
"Ah Mr Malfoy, glad to see you're up and about" said the headmaster, "you may go to your next class, Potions I think." Draco just nodded and headed away.  
  
"Don't forget your pass" the headmaster hollered after him. With a swish of his wand a note appeared in Draco's hand.  
  
"Great, just great. If only I can make it through." he thought.  
  
Draco reached the potions class stopped to take a deep breath then entered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could join us." Snape sneered.  
  
Draco handed him the note and quickly took his seat before his mouth could betray him.  
  
"You should all be preparing your other ingredients. Mr. Malfoy copy the notes from the board and then begin if you can't finish the potion by the end of the period you will remain after class to finish." the Professor snarled in his usual intimidating voice.  
  
He sat down and began marking papers. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to keep a straight face when Malfoy came in knowing it was something to do with their prank.  
  
Draco opened his bag to get the parchment for taking notes and spied his gift from this morning. He had always had a sweet tooth and chocolate usually calmed him much the way it reversed the effect of the dementors. He'd always used chocolate after encounters with his father and after the frequent hexes his father had placed on him. He found chocolate took away the dread and almost made him feel almost jubilant. He felt he needed these feelings now more than ever.  
  
If Snape found him eating in class he'd sorely regret it. He quickly took out two pieces popping one in his mouth, eating it quickly before inserting the other.  
  
Harry, who had been watching, snickered a little too loudly catching everyone's attention that were in the vicinity.  
  
"Mr. Potter what may I ask do you find amusing?" Snape bellowed.  
  
"Nothing professor." Harry stammered.  
  
"Everyone back to work and Mr. Potter if you don't get your potion correct you will serve detention. Am I clear?" Snape snarled.  
  
"Yes professor," Harry answered.  
  
Snape returned to his desk and Draco looked back at Potter who smiled and gave him a little wave. He then looked at Granger and Weasley who grinned back at him. Then it hit.  
  
"Bloody hell" thought Draco. His mind began to whirl, "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
He felt a flutter in his stomach.  
  
"I am an idiot"  
  
A rumble in his ears.  
  
"I'm a bleeding ass"  
  
A strange feeling bubbling up in him.  
  
"I'm a"  
  
Blaze looked over at him and gave him an elbow. "Get busy or Snape's going to have you"  
  
Draco looked back at him with a glazed look on his face.  
  
"You okay?" Blaze whispered.  
  
"I'm" Draco blinked a couple of times  
  
"I'm" he paused then the glazed look became a smirk.  
  
"I'm" Blaze started to look worried.  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth" Draco began with a very strange grin on his face.  
  
"Draco quiet" Blaze hushed him.  
  
But it did not deter him  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth I am I am" he sung loudly.  
  
He then stood on his seat.  
  
"I got married to the widow next door"  
  
"Mr Malfoy" Snape bellowed.  
  
"She's been married seven times before"  
  
Draco continued singing.  
  
"And every one was an Henry" "What is the meaning of this?" Snape snarled now standing right next to him.  
  
"She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam. I'm her eighth old man"  
  
"Detention Mr Malfoy" Snape bellowed.  
  
"I'm Henry" Draco sang "Henry the eighth I am" he gave a little bum shake at the end.  
  
The classroom was now roaring in laughter at seeing the pompous Slytherin let loose.  
  
"What is the matter with you boy?" Snape grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to hold the boy still.  
  
"I'm wonderful you big beautiful bat." Draco leaned in and gave him a big hug. "I love you."  
  
Snape pushed him away in disgust. "OUT! Get him OUT." Snape screeched " Zambini get him the hell out of my class room."  
  
The class stated to calm at Snape's bellowing and sat stiffly in their seats. Blaize grabbed Draco and their belongings. "come on Draco."  
  
"I'm Henry" came Draco's response and he started bouncing towards the door singing "I'm Henry the eight I am I am"  
  
Snape ordered silence to the rest of the class and told them to finish their potions and get out. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to her other accomplices in the room, they all gave a chuckle under their breath and went silently back to work.  
  
At supper the whole school was a buzz, talking about Malfoy's disruption of potions. Blaze was seated at the Slytherin's table exhausted from chasing Draco about the school for at over an hour. He had last seen him on the seventh floor and had not seen him since.  
  
"We should probably inform Fred and George the effects of eating too much." Hermione told the other three.  
  
"Did he really sing in front of Snape?" Ginny asked with a giggle. "Oh how I'd love to have seen that."  
  
The four talked all through supper and made their way to the common room after.  
  
That evening, Harry noticed that Ginny shied away from him and avoided directly speaking to him. He claimed tiredness and made his way to his room to be alone.  
  
"I really need to talk to someone on how to ask her out." He thought.  
  
Then he decided Remus would be the best one to confide in. He took out his owl and started a letter.  
  
To: Mooney From: Prongs Jr. Dear Remus I'd like to ask your advice on how to get Ginny to be my girlfriend. Harry.  
  
He sent it and was surprised that only minutes later a reply came back.  
  
To: The boy who lived From: I'd love to help Harry, I thought things were good between you two? What happened? Dobby was under the impression you were already dating Remus  
  
To: The wise wolf From: The boy who screwed up Well I asked her to snog when she was helping me recover but after that she told me she only wanted to be friends. Harry  
  
To: The boy who knows nothing about girls From: The master Harry, Harry, Harry, you just cant ask a girl to snog and get a relationship, you need to ask the girl for a relationship, then let the snogging come. Remus  
  
To: The expert From: I am not completely brain-dead I think I have figured that out already now tell me what I need to do. Harry They wrote a couple more times each of which gave Harry ideas on how to fix his girl problem. 


	6. Chapter 6 Announcements and Decisions

Please read: I am very sorry about the wait. Its been too long between the last chapter. I want to appologise for that. And give alittle explanation. I am going through a difficult time right now and its wether finding the time to write or the correct emotions. I will try to keep it going and not have too long inbetween. All of you that review are what keeps this going and your support means a lot. With out you this wouldn't happen. I also Have had a hard time with getting this typed Its been finished for some time and was sent to be typed over a month ago. My typist I was using became very ill. I hope everyone can wish her well. HP fans need to stick together. Anita get well soon. I sent the last part of the chapter to Vaish, who got that done in short time, but was having difficulty when it came to finishing the first part. (Computer problems). I thank her for doing what she could. I sent it off a third time to HE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE THANKED. And I got it back last night. Thanks a million Keith. You saved the day. I am requesting anyone who would like to type and help with the story to read a note at the end on what I am asking for. I appreciate all who are interested in this story and those who want to help. You are great. NOW GET ON WITH IT ALREADY  
  
Chapter 6 Announcements and Decisions  
  
Wednesday morning Draco was aroused from his sleep by sharp poking allover his body.  
  
"What the hell" he thought.  
  
He pried his eyes open and sat up knocking owls of different sizes off of him. As he was racking his mind trying to remember how he got there, all of a sudden the thought of him running and singing through the castle until the wee hours and then finally collapsing in the owlery came to him.  
  
He looked down at himself, his robes were covered in owl food and feathers. He cast a couple of cleaning spells they had made him learn in Magical Maintenance and Living. He could see now why that was a good idea though he would never admit it to anyone. He sat down think how stupid he was to eat something when he didn't know whom it was from. He would make them pay; he just needed to figure out how.  
  
Harry was getting dressed and began getting the things he would need for class. He went to grab his palm owl and noticed he had a new message so he read it quickly.  
  
To: Harry From: Aunt Petunia  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you are well and everything is going good for you. I wanted to talk to you about your uncle. I want to divorce him, I need to make a clean break so I can put the past behind me and start fresh. I hate to bother you with this but I needed to have your opinion in this matter. I know there won't be a settlement, since your uncle doesn't have any money, so I will have to pay all the fees. I know our kind of attorneys cost quite a bit and I didn't know if the wizard world had that sort of thing or if they could help at all. I haven't talked with anyone else as of yet because I wanted to know how both you and Dudley felt about it first. I will understand if you don't want to help. I haven't been very kind in the past, but I am hoping that we can be closer now. Please let me know how you feel about this and it would be nice to hear from you once in awhile so I know how you are doing.  
  
Love Aunt Petunia  
  
Harry sat down and wrote a quick note back.  
  
To: Aunt Petunia From: Harry  
  
I am doing ok. I think it would be good for you to make the situation final in a divorce. I will help anyway I can. Ask Molly to contact my attorney, to see if he can help. I will take care of the fees even if you have to go to a muggle attorney. Have you talked to Dudley yet? I know it's hard for him but it will better in the long run for him and I do think he has been more at ease since Uncle Vernon left. Take care and let me know if you need anything.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Harry sent off his note and went down to the common room to join the others. The rest of the week went by in a hurry. Talk of Malfoy's strange behavior was quickly being replaced with other activity especially by the announcement from Dumbledore that came on Friday morning at breakfast.  
  
"I regret to inform you that there will be no hogsmead trips until further notice. It is not safe to venture outside of the castle at this time. However I do understand that young ones need to have something to occupy their time and will be taking requests. As you will note there will be idea sheets located on the boards. Please add any ideas you might like for us to try."  
  
In the common room that night everyone was discussing their ideas for activities.  
  
"I wish we could have a movie." Colin added to the discussion "I miss not going to the theater.  
  
There were some questioning looks from some of the pure blood students as to what a movie was, so it was quickly explained.  
  
Hermione was occupied with a three-foot long parchment telling her wishes and ideas also to explain how they would promote school unity and togetherness. When she was finished she pinned it to the parchment and then watched it disappear like all the other requests had done. They of course were sent to the headmaster's office where they could be gone over and discussed at the next factually meeting. Later that night Ron and Harry began discussing the matter of Hermione's birthday they decided that they would send out owl mails to all of Gryffindor tower since it seemed that they were become the easiest way to converge and almost everyone now had one, or could spread the word to those that didn't. There had been a list on the board of students and teachers address complete with grouping so messages could be sent to the entire student body or the individual houses. With all the ideas and proposals for student activities Harry was now hoping for something that would be appropriate to use as a nice date to take Ginny on.  
  
The headmaster was indeed surprised by the number of ideas and responses put forth by the student body regarding his proposal. There were some very interesting ideas and lots of things that would not only occupy the students but also keep them enjoying life during a very depressing war it would also have the added benefit of uniting the students by showing some pureblood's that some muggle things could be rather enjoyable.  
  
The idea struck Albus that he would need some help with some of the muggle ideas. He would have to appoint some one to the task. He and the staff had a lot of work to do.  
  
On Wednesday, the Headmaster announced that they would start employing a few of the student's ideas. Starting Friday evening, the weekend meals could dispense of the house tables and replace them with smaller less formal tables where the different houses could mingle. A section of the castle not far off the Great Hall would house the activites some of the students requested. One room was currently being equipped to act as a restaurant/pub in which smaller groups go for a more private setting. Another would be dubbed the Hogwarts Common Room where all houses would be welcome.  
  
The main emotion wafting from the students were that of excitement, although many, mostly purebloods, didn't comprehend the advantages of these main features because many young witches and wizards never had social interaction outside if school as the muggle born children thought to be normal.  
  
With these new announcements. Harry's face brightened with a smile which widened with several ideas racing through his head.  
  
As soon as classes were finished for the day, Harry raced up to the dorm and drafted a letter to Ginny. He decided it would be more formal if he had it delivered to her by owl and he figured Hedwig would enjoy having something to do for once. When he was finished he made his way to the owlery to give the letter to Hedwig.  
  
Hedwig was perched on a lower beam with her two young ones beside her. As Harry approached Hedwig shuffled putting her back towards him.  
  
"Awe Hedwig, don't be like that. I really haven't been sending much and you know how dangerous it is for the death eaters to track you. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. I though you wouldn't mind having the time off to be with your young."  
  
Hedwig truned slightly.  
  
"Do you think they are ready to start training to deliver mail." Harry gave Hedwig an affectionate look. "I do hope they will someday be as great an owl as their mum."  
  
This time she cooed and let Harry rub the feathers on her head. Harry hurried and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg giving her the intructions.   
  
When Harry finished up, he went down to the Great Hall for supper. He found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny there already eating. He began filling his plate not meeting Ron's glances of 'where have you been'. It was only a few minutes later that Harry caught sight of Hegwig flying with her fledglings behind her.  
  
"Hey, there's Hedwig!" Ron announced through a bite of potato.  
  
Harry gave him a quick kick to the shin under the table warning him to be quiet. Ginny heard and looked up seconds before the owls landed in front of her, and Ginny gave a puzzled look around her.  
  
Hedwig waited until her young landed on either side if her to give them lessons in proper delivering etiquette. Hedwig hooted at her young telling them to pay attention and then stuck her leg forwards to Ginny. Ginny reached forward taking the letter, telling Hedwig what a good job she'd done, and then offered her a drink from her goblet and then to each of the little ones. The other girls around the table immediately began cooing over the cuteness of the little ones and asked to whom they belonged. The white owl Blizzard began meandering its way down the table to two of the loudest cooing girls, Lavender and Pavarti. Both immediately began petting and fondling it.  
  
"Oh you...such a sweet little thing aren't you...Oh Yes you are" One began in a sickeningly sweet baby talk which made the owl start bobing and strutting around showing off.  
  
Hedwig made a sharp hoot scolding the smaller owl, who then charged back to its mother before Hedwig took flight signaling to the young that her task was done. Ginny gave a laugh at the antics of the owls and started reading her letter.  
  
Miss Generva Molly Weasley  
  
Your presence us requested on Friday the 20th at 6:00 p.m. in the common room to accompany myself for a date to Hogwarts newest Bistro. Please let me know if you will be able to attend or alas break my heart forever. Sincerely  
  
Mr. Harry James Potter  
  
When Ginny finished reading, the letter crumpled itself but didn't disintegrate. Instead it started to transform until it became a single prefect rose. Harry looked over to Ginny to see her reaction, but couldn't quite make out how she was feeling.  
  
"Well what was that about?" Hermione cocked her brow at Ginny. Ginny looked up.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She replied looking straight at Harry. Harry nodded back understanding that she was not only answering Hermione, but him as well.  
  
"I've go to go." Ginny then announced getting up from her seat and quickly make her way down the hall.  
  
The three looked up puzzled with her quick dismissal.  
  
"You'd better go after her." Hermione said quietly to not attract attention.  
  
"Why me?" Ron asked who was attempting to get another helping of chicken.  
  
"Not you Ron." Hermione glared.  
  
"Right" answered Harry and he quickly made to follow.  
  
He wasn't sure of what to make of her quick dismissal. Did he do something wrong? He walked at a fast pace trying to catch up, but hadn't spotted her. While making his way down a corridor, he felt someone grab him from behind and shoving him through a door.  
  
"What the." He yelled just as the door snapped behind him submersing him in complete darkness. He fumbled in hid pocket for his wand.  
  
"Lumos" He said raising it up and quickly looked around.  
  
"Ginny" Harry now saw who his attacker was leaning against the door.  
  
"What" Harry began only to be interrupted.  
  
"I thought you'd want my answer." Ginny mumbled shyly.  
  
"Umm...yeah that would we nice." Harry answered. "But what are we doing in a broom cupboard." He noticed the mops and buckets lining the wall.  
  
"Um...well...we had our first kiss in a cupboard and...um...well I thought...I'd like to give you my answer." Ginny stammered.  
  
This had seemed like a good idea minutes ago, but now she was getting cold feet. She took a deep breath mentally scolding herself for her lack of courage and then launched herself on Harry. She planted her lips on his before he could utter a sound and wound her arms around his neck. It took Harry only a few seconds to get past the shock to respond by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Tongues battled for dominance in a fiery kiss. Ginny was backed up against the door with Harry's body pressed up against her, both lost in the sensation.  
  
Thump  
  
"Ow" came Ginny's muffled response as the door was wrenched open and she landed on her backside on the floor with Harry sprawled on top of her.  
  
"Oi Harry, you want to get off my sister"  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron standing over them with his arms crossed and Hermione beside him laughing helplessly.  
  
"So, Gin" Harry smiled down at Ginny "Does that mean yes?"  
  
A.N. Ok I hope with the confusion of changing chapters around I don't forget anyone. I do want to say that If you want an immediate answer to anything leave a signed review then and I will get back to you. I read all the reviews as they come and I don't mind getting e-mails if you have a need. (Or like some of you wondering what the hell happened to me. I know this chapter wasn't too exciting but I am hoping to make that up in the next one.  
  
Request Typist: Any one interested in typing for me send me an email. I need someone who has the time and energy, and also can read really bad hand writing. Must be old enough for some chapters have been rated R (ok only one) but the next one might be. If interested contact me YavonnaHanhotmail.com  
  
To: GhostMagic: Sorry. I forgive you for not reviewing first scince you made up for it.  
  
KLm: I know its been too long sorry. I am glad you like it though.  
  
MaadMe: Thanks much.  
  
Snuffles: Thanks  
  
Natbag: Oh come on cant you see it? I think she was a wild one as a youngster. She just tries not to let you know.I say Ghost a long time ago but I have heard the song other places so I looked up the lyrics Hermans Hermits. If I remember right.  
  
Dragonstorm316: Werll it was either have youall wait for the whole thing or post it in 2 sections. Well I have a lot to do with the story and cant do every thing at once.  
  
Butler: So was that slightly fluffy?  
  
Lourdes: LOL Sorry just had to say it. At least you had a good reason to be up.  
  
Koalacancan: Sorry I have to do what I have to do.LOL I will focus different times on different people but will always stay with Harry as my main focus. The slytherin prank is scedualled for Halloween I believe so you won yourself a hint there. For some reason I think that Malfoy will always have a major roll in the real books so I feel he is necessary at times in mine. I am always open to suggestion. But you are right in the fact that I will always write it the way I feel I should. Others have made request and when I could do something for them I dedicated the chapter to them. I just have to feel it will work.  
  
Jennifer: OH don't laugh badly, or at least laugh so badly that everyone knows your trying to do that.  
  
Silver Warrior: Oh Yes and maybe it takes you to be treated one way or the other to help you in your life. You can learn about yourself and what you need to do. If you are going to be nasty, expect nasty but you make your decisions how you will allow to be treated. Dr. Yavonna Han LOL  
  
ABeckyboo1973: Thanks so much.  
  
TuxedoMac: Thanks. You know I have never hear any one (except TV) sing that song.  
  
CastusAlbusCor: I will try but I cant guarantee anything. Just be thankful it wasn't only one page.  
  
Rhysel Ash: That's why I used it I am just glad no one has asked how a pure blood new a muggle song. I guess I would have to say that it was wizarding first or something like that. Oh yes I do worry but I win my arguments.  
  
Lord Gryffindor14: Oh yes they will be quiet a lot of the day but when I try to go to sleep they keep me up for hours. 


	7. Chapter 7 Birthday Reflections

Chapter 7  
Birthday Reflections  
  
Harry woke up with the biggest grin on his face. All night he relived the evening before when Ginny tackled him in the closet. She said yes! She wanted to go out with him. He got up absentmindedly whistling the tune to Henry the Eighth as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
When he went back to his room, Ron was just getting out of bed. He looked tired and worn like he didn't sleep well that night.  
  
"Harry, what if Hermione doesn't like it?" Ron asked with a worried look.  
  
"It will be fine Ron. Hermione will like the party." Harry answered. But Ron didn't look convinced.  
  
"So are we ahead with the plan then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I see it two ways, either we don't give her anything this morning and have her think we all forgot and she'll be mad, or we give her the gifts we planned and she'll not be suspecting anything else." Harry said for the umpteenth time since they first decided for the party.  
  
"Well I suppose. I just hope she's not too disappointed." Ron shrugged.  
  
While they finished getting ready Harry grabbed the note he and Ron had worked on to announce quidditch tryouts. Since it was the tward the end of September they figured they should get a move on and make the team ready.The notice would let everyone interested know that they would begin and end on Saturday if they could fill the needed positions. They went down to the common room where Hermione and Ginny were all ready waiting.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hermione!" They announced and handed her packages.  
  
Ginny also pulled a package out of her robes. Ron walked over to her and gave her a quick birthday kiss.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione beamed and tore into the packages.  
  
With each, she uncovered a different candy. Tooth flossing string mints from Ginny, Berti Botts every flavour bean from Harry, and Sugar Quills from Ron. Her face fell in disappointment but she quickly tried to cover it. She thought she'd at least get something somewhat special from Ron. They were going out after all! She mumbled her thanks to each of them and missed the glances that went between the others.  
  
"Well, lets get to breakfast then." She said quickly, trying to change the subject  
  
"Hang on." Harry said as he hurried up to the notice board and pinned up his letter, before the all headed through the portrait hole and on their way to breakfast.  
  
When everyone was tucked in the Great Hall they ate in mostly silence except for the occasional pass one plate or another. Harry kept stealing glances at Ginny and she would blush and look down feeling like she was eleven again. She tried hard to keep the butter dish as far away from her as possible. She still had a hard time believing her dream was coming true. She had a date with Harry Potter! The boy she had been told stories about since she was little. They finished up headed off to class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ron tried to hold hands with Hermione on the way there but she brushed him away.  
  
The class began and Dumbledore paired them up to practice duelling and blocker spells. Hermione was paired with Ginny with Ron and Harry next to them against the wall. Ron was getting worried because of Hermione's coldness to him. After awhile, He and Harry decided to take a little break and sat near the wall in the corner. Ron lost himself in thought, fixing his gaze on the mirror hanging to his left. A scene played before his eyes. Hermione was duelling Ginny. Ginny shot a charm at Hermione. 'Rictusempra' and Hermione countered 'Protego.' As soon as her shield went down, a voice from behind her yelled, 'Engorgio' and a spell headed right for her.  
  
"Ron! Hey Ron!" Harry nudged him right in the ribs.  
  
"We need to start again... You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just day dreaming I guess." Ron answered.  
  
They started duelling again and Ron looked at his sister and Hermione. Something seemed familiar. Then Ginny yelled 'Rictusempra' countered by Hermione's, 'Protego.' Ron then heard 'Engorgio' and raced to Hermione knocking her out of the way only to get his with the oncoming spell himself. Ron winced in pain as he felt it hit and his body started enlarging. Dumbledore rushed over mumbling a spell reversing it.  
  
"Who sent that spell?" Dumbledore enraged, looked around at the surrounding faces. "No one?" He questioned.  
  
"If I ever see someone use a spell to hurt someone in this class, they will be expelled. Do you have any idea what could happen to a human body under that spell? The body would swell far to quickly, causing so much pain until it would explode." Dumbledore said enraged.  
  
The students looked horrified. They hadn't seen the Professor this angry.  
  
"Class is dismissed! Out!" He shouted.  
  
The class quickly began gathering their things and left. Dumbledore asked Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to stay behind. Hermione was in tears, hugging Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron, are you ok? You saved me. How did you know?" Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck embracing him.  
  
"I think I would like to hear that answer myself." Dumbledore, now calm, enquired.  
  
"Well... Um, I'm not sure... Ur... I saw it." Ron sputtered.  
  
"How did you see it?" Hermione jumped in before anyone else could ask.  
  
"I don't know. Just when we were taking a break." Ron answered.  
  
"You mean when you were staring at the wall?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess." Ron shrugged. "I saw Ginny send the spell and Hermione block it. Then a spell came from behind and next Harry said we needed to get back at it."  
  
"Where were you looking at?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ron pointed to the wall with the mirror. "Did it look like you saw it in the mirror?"  
  
"Yeah, it was like watching the vellytision at Harry's." Ron answered. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's mistake but knew it wasn't the time for correcting him.  
  
"What does that mean Professor?" Ginny spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Ron what is you element?" Dumbledore asked. Ron pulled his chain out from his robes with the marauder pendent on, showing the blue stone.  
  
"Water I guess, but that hasn't anything to do with this does it?"  
  
"Yes Ron, it has everything to do with it." The professor started. "Do you know what intuition is?"  
  
The group looked at the Headmaster blankly which made him chuckle.  
  
"No, I'm not saying Ron is a seer but this is something he should work on. Intuition is a trait of elementals of water. One of the tools they would use is a mirror because it has the same reflective surface as water. I think you should spend some time in the evenings with Professor Trelawney." Dumbledore said his eyes all a twinkle. Ron's face fell.  
  
"Well, only a couple hours a week as long as you practice on your own. See if you can see anything and how long before it happens. This is a great gift if you can learn to control it." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, why don't you four head off to lunch?"  
  
As if on cue, Ron's stomach gave a violent grumble, which broke everyone into giggles while Ron's face coloured. The group left the classroom to make their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! I thought I was done with Trelawney." Ron complained.  
  
"Well Ron, it's a pretty neat being able to see things like that." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I see you and Trelawney becoming quite close." Harry put on a fake and misty voice.  
  
"Well I see you sporting a fat lip if you don't shut it." Ron glared.  
  
After lunch, the group separated and the three 6th years went on to Herbology, then onto Potions. Ginny went on to Charms and Astronomy. They still hadn't come up with a good enough plan to keep Hermione out of the common room after supper. With Hermione's sour mood of the morning, Ron didn't think he could convince Hermione for a little snog in the broom cupboard. So he decided to play on her greatest strength or which now would be her weakness. At supper, Ron leaned over to Hermione.  
  
"I want to find a book about the elements. Would you help me?" He asked, trying to give her the biggest puppy eyes he could.  
  
Hermione melted. She couldn't resist that look and the idea of research.  
  
"Of course Ron." She mumbled.  
  
"Oi Ron, Don't be too late! You promised me a game of chess later." Harry yelled before they left.  
  
When they were gone, Harry took out his palm owl and drafted a letter.  
  
To: The Gryffindor's:  
  
The bird has flown the coop. Do as planned!  
  
From: H.P.  
  
Harry sent the note and it was soon was evident that throughout the Hall that Gryffindor's were receiving the note as all those with P.O.'s were now reading theirs. Harry and Ginny went to the Gryffindor's Common Room to oversee and help get the party ready. Soon the Common Room was fully decorated and stocked with snacks and drinks and they were now just waiting the arrival of the birthday girl herself. The lights were lowered and Ginny placed a concealing charm on all the 'party' objects. At half past seven, the portrait creaked open and Hermione and Ron entered.  
  
"Looks like we have the common room to ourselves," Hermione said quietly to Ron and wrapped her harms around his neck.  
  
"Hermione," Ron stared but was interrupted by Hermione's lips on his own. A giggle erupted from a couple of first years and the lights sprang on with a big shout of 'Surprise!!!' as everyone appeared around the snogging couple.  
  
Hermione drew back from Ron with an extremely red face and looked around to all the grinning faces. She swatted Ron in the arm. "Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
Ron just gave her a guilty grin."Um Happy Birthday Hermione!"  
  
The party began with everyone laughing. Ron, Harry, and Ginny said that Hermione wouldn't approve of any alcohol and insisted that the lot do without. So Seamus and Dean decided to wait until the younger ones were off to bed befor attempting to spike the punch.  
  
Soon the presents came out. She got several new books, quills, and candy from her fellow Gryffindors. From Dean and Seamus, she received too her dismay, a life size standing cut-out of Ron, thanks to Collin sneaking pictures in the boys dorm and bathroom. Hermione laughed when she saw the cut out of Ron standing before her in his pair of orange, Chudley Cannons swim trunks.  
  
"Now Hermione, we know how you hate seeing Ron in orange so we made them detachable." Seamus said as he pulled the stick-on trunks off the cut-out of Ron. Both Hermione and Ron gasped thinking the worst, that not only was Hermione going to see him naked, but Ron's worried over the whole of Gryffindor seeing his bits. Seamus and Dean both gave a laugh as the cut- out of Ron now stood in an electric blue Speedo.  
  
Hermione now joined in the giggling and Seamus leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Of course we made them detachable as well." And gave her a wink. Ron Picked up the cutout of himself and stood him in the corner.  
  
Ron Handed her, her real gift and she took the small box and opened it, revealing a gold charm bracelet. Hermione took it out with tears in her eyes to examine it better. It had a small book that opened. On the front, it said 'Hermione'. She opened it to the next page, which said 'I Love You' and to the back, 'Yours Forever, Ron'. On the second charm was a stack of books that read 'Knowledge is Power'. Hermione stood up and gave Ron a great big hug. Ginny handed Hermione a very small box witch contained another charm, an otter. Followed by a similar size package from Harry containing a marauder symbol.  
  
"Thanks, I love it!!! Thanks Guys." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Ok, that's enough blubbering, this is a party!" Dean roared as he turned on the music.  
  
At 9:00 the Prefects shoved the first, second and third years to bed and the older ones really began to let their hair down. Seamus brought Hermione some punch and then asked her to dance. Even though Ron looked disgruntled, she obliged. About 2 minutes into the song, Seamus grabbed Hermione and gave her a big kiss. Hermione fell back in shock while Ron raced to her side ready to pummel Seamus.  
  
"Hey, hang on, it's tradition." Seamus grinned and pushed Hermione toward Dean who did the same.  
  
"Oi, get your lips off my girlfriend." Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron, calm down. She is your girlfriend, but you wouldn't want to give her bad luck by breaking tradition." Harry sniggered.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait till my Birthday!" Ginny grinned.  
  
This made Harry scowl and Ron to throw his hands up before turning on his heal and heading to an empty chair. He couldn't watch while his girlfriend was being passed around kissed by every male Gryffindor, which was currently happening. In the midst of all the smooching, Hermione was given more and more punch to refresh herself and she began to thoroughly enjoy the moment. Even Dennis Creevy took part in snogging Hermione although he needed a stool to reach her.  
  
After that bit of fun, Seamus got everyone's attention. "Ron, and Hermione, to make it up to you, we took it upon ourselves," He gestured to Harry, Dean, Neville, and Ginny, "to give you this."  
  
He went to the wall where a Gryffindor tapestry hung and pulled it aside to reveal a door.  
  
"Here's your own broom cupboard for the evening." Dean pulled Ron from the chair."There you go. Have at her!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione who walked to him just a little too crooked, and giggled. 'Someone had spiked the punch,' though Ron. Hermione led Ron to the cupboard where they stayed for the rest of the evening.  
  
AN: well I would like to thank Laura for trying to type for me and I think she did pretty well. My hand writing was especially atrocious. I would like to thak all the people who volunteered it was a hard decision so I closed my eyes and pointed. You all volunteered out of the goodness of your hearts and I thank you so much. I added the element for those of you who had been wanting it You know who you are. I already have the next chapter in the works just need fine tuning so it shouldn't be long.  
  
Individual response:  
  
Silver Warrior: Yeah I thought so. A person cant live with being treated badly. I should know I am trying to do the same thing but its not going as easy as shell have it.  
  
Happy Snakes Rule: I admit I haven't gotten to your story yet but I promises I will and leave a review for you ok. Thanks.  
  
TuxedoMac: I am trying to do what I can and get by. I hope you do well with your new job. As for the revenge there may be a few twists and turns involved (no that's not a hint just that it may be more than it looks at first).  
  
Whoever left a blank or unsigned review: I hope that answered your question. I believe chapter 8 will be longer.  
  
Jennifer: thanks 


End file.
